The distribution of proteins in histologically identified benign prostatic hypertrophy and carcinoma of the prostate will be determined by 2-dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. Histologically ambiguous primary and metastatic prostatic cancers will be analyzed similarly and their distribution of proteins compared with known prostatic cancer, and with other diagnosed adenocarcimoas of the lung, breast, ovary, kidney, adrenal pancreas and thyroid. The extent of residual homology between histologically indeterminate prostatic cancers and diagnosed prostatic cancers derived from comparable "stem" cells should be greater than any residual homologies with embryologically dissimilar cancers arising from dissimilar stem cells. The hypothesis being tested is that even in prostatic cancer, biochemical ontogeny will recapitulate phylogeny, albeit in a less organized manner than normal. The presence of androgen and other steroid receptors in prostatic cancers is positively correlated with a clinicl response to hormonal manipulations. Description of the proteins that are "induced" by one or more of the steroid receptors, and the decision as to whether any "induced" proteins correlate with a clinical response can be made following analysis by 2-dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. In these studies, it may be important to separate cancer from stromal and hematopoietic cells by incubation of cancer tissue with collagenase and centrifugation on Ficoll or other gradients. Sodium molybdate stabilizes steroid receptors in a number of tissues from at least 3 different species, including prostates of the rat and probably of man. The mechanism of this stabilization, which may be due to inhibition of a phosphatase or protease, interaction with another small molecular weight component, or some other reason, will be examined. Assays for occupied and unoccupied androgen, estrogen and progesterone cytosol receptors which include sodium molybdate will be developed for prostatic cancer and benign prostatic hypertrophy.